


Pesadilla

by BlackPhilip



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Fictober, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Lapis despertó de una pesadilla. Peridot sólo intentaba ayudarla.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Día 1: “No, ¡Vuelve!”  
> Sé que ya es 4 de octubre, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, perdonen por incumplir una de las reglas principales de esta actividad:(  
> (Por fin pude escribir guion largo :p)

Lapis se revolvió entre los viejos almohadones. Estaba durmiendo junto a Peridot en ese acogedor granero al que llamaban hogar. Aunque ellas no tenían ninguna necesidad biológica, disfrutaban descansar y relajarse por las noches. Pero la gema no lograba ni una cosa ni la otra. Entre sueños, veía imágenes borrosas, casi sin forma, pero ella sabía muy bien sus orígenes. Sombras, sonidos, destellos como fotografías, horribles recuerdos de la guerra entre gemas. Y el espejo. Esa cámara de martirios, donde la eterna soledad era el cruel castigo para una inocente. 

Ahí dentro vio el mundo cambiar, sin poder participar en ello. Tantas manos la sostuvieron y ella sólo podía verlos a través, como un testigo mudo, sin poder gritar y exigir la mínima ayuda.

Y esa era su pesadilla.

Entre luces y colores, podía verse a sí misma encerrada nuevamente. Steven, Peridot, ambos detrás de un cristal, incapaces de poder oír sus gritos de ayuda. 

En el mundo físico, su cuerpo empezó a tener bruscos espasmos, sus manos sacudían las deshilachadas mantas polvorosas. Finalmente abrió sus grandes ojos y soltó un grito aterrorizado que nació desde lo más profundo de su mente. 

La pequeña Peridot se sobresaltó con ella por la abrupta interrupción de sus sueños, y chilló de sorpresa. 

Era imposible describir su desconcierto al ver a su compañera en tal estado, con su delgado cuerpo tembloroso y cortas respiraciones que imploraban desesperadamente por aire. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, transformando su rostro en una pintura de pánico. 

—¿Lazuli...? —Llamó Peridot, temerosa. 

La nombrada la miró, con esos enormes faros cristalinos. Al mirar en sus ojos pudo ver muchas cosas, todas ellas lamentables.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sin respuesta. La mirada de la gema de agua se ensombreció. Ya no era terror, era algo peor. 

—Estabas durmiendo hace un segundo y luego... —Calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasado. 

Había tenido una plática con Steven sobre los sueños. Las primeras veces que intentó dormir, Peridot despertaba pavorecida por las amigables imágenes en su mente, como si tuviera una pantalla dentro de su cabeza. El chico le había explicado lo que era aquello, y también sobre las pesadillas. Además, lo había visto en las viejas cintas de Camp Pining Hearts, las personas se levantaban gritando y sudando. Sonrió al creer que tenía el asunto en sus manos.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. He registrado mucha información sobre las pesadillas y estoy completamente preparada para estas situaciones —Anunció Peridot con tono orgulloso.

La otra, por su parte, se abrazaba a sus rodillas con más fuerza. Su expresión era simplemente sombría, que oscilaba entre la depresión y el enojo.

—Los humanos las tienen todo el tiempo. Lo que debo hacer es... —Se detuvo a pensar, tratando de recordar la solución más común— ¡Abrazarte! Para que liberes "endorfinas" y bajen tus niveles de adrenalina. 

No estaba segura de sí las gemas también secretaban esas sustancias que los seres de la tierra tanto mencionaban como algo bueno, pero no iba a dejar a la pobre en ese estado, al menos debía intentarlo.

—Estoy bien, ¿Entiendes? —Murmuró Lapis de mal humor.

—No te preocupes, Lazuli, siempre se resisten ¡Ven aquí! —Respondió con los brazos extendidos y acercándose a su amiga. 

—¡Te dije que estoy bien!

El grito molesto de la más alta vino acompañado de un empujón, haciéndola caer de nuevo en su lugar. Esto no la molesto, al contrario, pues evidenciaba las lentas mejoras en su relación. Sabía que hace poco tiempo atrás habría sido lanzada por un torrente de agua. 

—Bien. La primera solución no ayudó en nada —Siguió Peridot, en su análisis de la situación—. Lo segundo que debemos intentar es... ¡Hablar de ello! 

Al escuchar eso, la gema azul se encogió más en su posición, agazapada como un felino en peligro. 

—Puedes hablar conmigo.

—No lo entenderías...

—Apuesto a que sí —Rió la diminuta gema. 

—¡Es sobre el espejo! ¿Estás feliz? —Se quejó Lapis— Tú estabas ahí. Y yo seguía dentro de esa cosa...

El silencio estaba acompañado de una suave brisa moviendo la hierba, podría servir como canción de cuna. El granero crujía con suavidad, completando la sinfonía. Peridot calló por varios segundos, 

—Odio recordarlo. Odio tener que sentirme así.

—Oye, está bien sentirse mal de vez en cuando.

—Deja de decidir lo que está bien o mal. ¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¡Tú no estuviste seis mil años en un espejo!

—E-Entiendo que creas que no pueda ayudarte a- a —La gema verde balbuceaba nerviosa. Las cosas se salían de su control. 

—¿Entiendes? ¿Qué puedes entender? Eras igual a ellas.

—Si, pero. 

—Hablas de entender. ¡Tú no entiendes nada! —Arremetió Lapis, levantándose, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

No le dedicó una última mirada. Alzó sus alas y salió por la puerta del granero. Dejando sola a una confundida gema. 

Peridot se quedó en la oscuridad pensando en que las cosas no habían resultado como lo planeado. Tal vez ligeramente asustada podía describir su ánimo. En Lapis descubrió una increíble relación, ya no se sentía abandonada o como una extraña en un planeta ajeno pues juntas habían creado su propio planeta ahí, y la idea de perder eso la aterraba. Era confuso, sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero no estaba molesta por la reacción de la otra. 

Tenía que arreglarlo, de alguna manera. 

Salió del granero siendo recibida por el estrellado cielo, pero no por Lapis. Entre sus brazos tenía esa figura inflable de alienígena, su cosa favorita de la tierra. Miró a sus alrededores, pero no encontraba a su compañera. Luego de varios minutos buscando, la vio sentada en las tejas del granero, mirando al horizonte nocturno. 

Subió junto con ella, pero no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Lapis? 

La gema dio un brinco en su lugar, pero nada más, no giró para verla, ni siquiera respondió.

—Lamento lo que pasó en el granero. Supuse que el asunto con las pesadillas sería fácil... —Calló al darse cuenta que parecía hablar sola— Te traje esto. A mí me ayuda bastante a relajarme, tal vez también funcione en ti. Sólo no olvides devolverlo. 

Las luciérnagas y los grillos del campo calmaban el silencio. Peridot soltó un suspiro derrotado. Tal vez la tercera solución era la correcta: soledad. Dejó el inflable en el techo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a bajar por donde había subido.

—Sé que no entiendo muchas cosas, Lazuli —Terminó la gema—, pero realmente quiero intentarlo. 

Estaba a medio camino cuando Lapis decidió hablar.

—No, ¡Vuelve!

Peridot se detuvo ante la súplica de la gema acuática y se giró, esperanzada.

—Yo debería disculparme por lo de adentro. Lo siento... por gritarte. No fue lo correcto. —Musitó.

—No te preocupes, Lazuli, me han gritado mucho en la tierra. Está bien.

—No lo está. Tú sólo intentabas ayudarme. Lo siento. No puedo simplemente esperar a que sepas que ocurre conmigo. 

La más pequeña se acercó, sentándose a su lado. En torno a ellas no había otra cosa que estrellas y una veraniega luna brillando. 

—No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices. 

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. 

Las voces de ambas teniendo una larga conversación se mezclaron con los sonidos de la noche. 

Había un largo camino por recorrer, pero estaban dispuestas a hacerlo juntas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
